Si j'avais pu te dire
by Agathe Kellaway
Summary: Hermione, après la mort de Harry, lui écrit une ultime lettre dans laquelle elle lui avoue tout ce qu’elle n’a jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire…


Réalisé dans le cadre d'un défi entre moi-même et Whitewolf... C'est pour ça que c'est si court lol. Bonne lecture quand même ;)

-------------------

Cher Harry,

Je suis venue aujourd'hui, j'ai emmené une rose avec moi. Tu aimes les roses n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je me souviens, tu disais souvent que leur éclat te rappelait le sourire de Ginny avant sa mort… Et tu les contemplais des heures durant, caressant du bout des doigts leurs pétales si fragiles.

Et moi ? Que me reste-il de toi à présent ? Seulement un souvenir qui se fane avec le temps ? Je voudrais tant revivre ces instants heureux à Poudlard, comme lorsque je me fâchais parce que vous n'aviez pas fait votre devoir de Potion… Mais plus je cherche à retrouver ces souvenirs perdus, plus ils s'estompent dans le brouillard.

Non pourtant, il me reste encore autre chose. Un nom gravé dans le marbre. Mais comme pour les souvenirs, le temps fera son œuvre. La pluie rongera la pierre et l'herbe folle en prendra peu à peu possession jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse aux yeux des passants et qu'elle soit à jamais oubliée.

Ils ont décrété une fête nationale en ton honneur, tu sais ? Le trente juillet sera désormais le Jour du Survivant. Le Jour où tu as vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Jour où l'Ange de la Mort est venue réclamer ton âme.

Pourquoi nous as-tu quitté si vite ? Pourquoi seulement un jour avant ton vingtième anniversaire ? C'est tellement injuste ! La famille Weasley avait préparé en secret une grande fête, aidé par plusieurs membres de l'Ordre. Je me souviendrais longtemps de ce jour maudit où au lieu de célébrer ta naissance, nous avons commémoré ta mort.

Il y a quelque chose que j'aurai voulut te dire. J'attendais cet anniversaire pour t'annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle. Mais le Destin, incarné en Voldemort, a voulut que tu nous quittes, que tu nous abandonnes, et tu n'as jamais pu savoir. C'est pour cela que je suis là aujourd'hui. Je voulais te le dire quand même, malgré tout.

Mais en m'approchant de ce sinistre endroit où toi et tant d'autres dorment, ma fière détermination s'est envolée. Je me suis retrouvée sans bouger, sans savoir quoi faire, devant le rempart qui protège ta demeure. A travers les grilles de fer de l'entrée, je peux voir des centaines d'arbres de marbre se dresser dans l'obscurité. Cela me glace.

Je n'ose entrer, je n'ose troubler ton sommeil éternel. Le vent souffle à mes oreille… est-ce toi qui me parle ? Veux-tu me dire quelque chose ? Je ne comprends pas, Harry ! Je sais que je ne pourrais entrer, mes forces m'ont abandonné, et malgré tous mes efforts, les larmes me montent aux yeux. J'ai honte que tu puisses me voir ainsi.

Une idée alors me viens. Je te dirai tout, sans avoir à te déranger : je vais écrire. Cette lettre, lorsqu'elle sera achevée, je la glisserai entre les grilles de fer et, aidé par le vent, tu pourras venir la chercher quand tu voudras. Ainsi, tu garderas autre chose de moi que des mots murmurés sur une tombe et qui s'envolent avec la brise.

Je suis enceinte, Harry. Sans doute le savais-tu maintenant que tu n'es plus. Mais j'aurais tant voulut que l'on célèbre l'arrivée de cet enfant ensemble ! Je sais combien entendre cette nouvelle t'aurai fait plaisir à l'époque. Peut-être que tu pourras quand même veiller sur lui de là ou tu es ? En tout cas, je l'espère.

Ron est si heureux à l'idée de devenir papa qu'il est aux petits soin pour moi ! Il a travaillé dur ces trois derniers mois pour que nous puissions nous offrir un voyage en Italie. Nous partirons bientôt, mais je te promets, Harry, je te promets, que dès que l'enfant sera né, je reviendrai. Et cette fois, je ne resterai pas bêtement devant les grille du cimetière, je les franchirai, courageusement, et j'avancerai d'un pas sûr vers cette pierre où est gravé ton nom, cette pierre qui me fait si peur.

Je te le promets, Harry, je reviendrai.

Je t'aime,  
Hermione


End file.
